The Party
by DogoodOfSilence
Summary: Naruto and his friends come together for a single Christmas Party that is their one opportunity to forget all the stress that being a Ninja brings. *WARNING* this party will be beyond awesome! Lots of romance, May even change to rated M, also for drug use and such. *ANOTHER WARNING* I emphasize that this party will be awesome! Basically everyoneXeveryone, read to find out!
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Ohhh, Ramen sounds so good right now!"

"Naruto, how about I pay for it this time, since you paid last time."

"Well, thanks Sakura, I can't say no to an offer like that."

The two shinobi were walking through the Hidden Leaf Village fresh after a long day's mission, intent on eating at Naruto's favorite restaurant, the Ichiraku Ramen shop. It was winter in the Land of Fire, and snow coated every inch of the village. Christmas was upon the people of Konoha, and everyone was rushing about, trying to get last minute preparations out of the way.

The sun was beginning to set over the village, creating long shadows through the snow. It looked truly beautiful to the two as they made their way through the streets and alleyways.

"What do you think Tenten was talking about? We weren't even back in the village for five minutes before she confronted us," Naruto asked as he scratched his spiky blond hair.

"I don't know, but she seemed really excited about it, whatever it was . . ." Sakura replied, tightening her warm soft pink jacket around herself.

"Oh, we're here!" Naruto exclaimed, stopping in his tracks and staring directly at the short curtains barely enclosing the small shop.

Sakura followed Naruto under the curtains and took a seat next to him at the bar. The sweet aroma of chicken broth and fried pork enticed their senses, while a cold breeze traced under the curtains and played with their hair.

Across the bar sat three other shinobi, each watching the whiskered boy and the pink haired girl fervently.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan!" one of the girls on the end of the table exclaimed.

"Ino . . ." Sakura muttered, but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Hey, it's Shikamaru and Choji!" Naruto cried, ignoring the blond haired girl named Ino Yamanaka.

"Oh, hey," Shikamaru sighed, "how did the mission go?"

"Yeah! Any sign of Sasuke?" Choji roared, his eyes closed and a couple of noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"No . . ." Naruto took a deep breath, "again, it was just a false trail . . ."

Sakura put her hand over Naruto's warming him up, but only a little, "it's okay," she said, "we're going to find him next time."

Ino and her teammates watched Naruto and Sakura during their moment. Naruto could feel his eyes beginning to well up, so he quickly threw his arm over his face. He let out a short weep before Sakura embraced him with both her arms, this time making sure she would warm him up. The cherry blossom hugged the young Kyuubi until his soft sobs went away.

"Say, where's Sai?" Ino asked carefully once Naruto wiped his tears away and Sakura released him.

"He didn't come on the mission with us," Sakura said, keeping a wary eye on Naruto, "why do you ask?"

"Well, we were supposed to go to the party together tonight," Ino said while reaching for her piping hot ramen, and flipping her purple scarf over her shoulder.

"What! A date? With Sai?" Choji roared.

The talk had even sparked an interest with Shikamaru. His eyes grew wide, and his mouth twitched a little.

"You like Sai?" Sakura asked, a slanted smile across her face.

Naruto had remained silent throughout the entire conversation. Something so trivial as petty relationships didn't matter to him now, especially when Sasuke was out there, somewhere, getting caught up in God knows what. Ever since Sasuke was brought up, Naruto just couldn't get his mind off him.

"Wait a second!" Sakura said, "did you say, you two were going to a party tonight?"

"Well yes, he asked me out, and said it was something he read about in a book-"

"No I mean, I didn't know there was a party," Sakura interrupted.

"You didn't know?" Choji said flippantly.

Shikamaru let out a low sigh, breathing low and hovering over his ramen. His breath was like steam in the cold weather.

"It's at Tenten's tonight," he said.

"Oh, Naruto, that must have been what she was talking about!" Sakura said wildly, slapping Naruto softly on the back.

"Ah, I don't care about a stupid party! I'm going home!" Naruto bellowed, quickly standing up and banging his hands against the table.

He departed the shop without even touching his ramen, and only leaving enough money to pay for his and Sakura's food, and footprints in the snow leading to his home.

"What's gotten into him?" Ino asked quietly.

"I take it he won't be going tonight . . ." Choji said, his eyes still closed.

"At least he paid for you," Shikamaru said tersly.

Sakura watched her comrade walk away without even looking back. Something was bothering him, and she was sure she knew the reason.

* * *

The doorknob to Naruto's apartment clanged open, creaking it's way to the wall, allowing the Kyuubi enough room to walk through. It was dark now, befitting for Naruto, as all he wanted to do was sleep and take his mind off Sasuke. He took off his oversized orange combat jacket fit perfectly for the winter and set down his weapon pouch on a nearby counter as he made his way to his bed. He sat on the edge of the feather mattress, unbuckling his high topped boots.

As he lay under the warm covers, that so greatly contradicted the cold climate outside he couldn't help but think of Sasuke again. He was sure that he was going to find him on this mission. The information that the Fifth received was said to be for sure. It felt like Sasuke was so close, yet so far away. If only Naruto could just reach out and save his friend, but of course, nothing was that easy.

A low thumping aroused his outer body. Something outside was bumping, emitting a low rumble that was sure to be shaking the whole village.

Something was attacking the Leaf, was Naruto's immediate thought.

Then, as if proving him wrong, loud music began to play. It wasn't anything he could make out, but it was loud enough for him to hear, and surely the entirety of Konohagakure too.

"Tenten's party . . ." He murmured.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if he went, he thought. It would certainly be a good way to get Sasuke off his mind. And besides, maybe Sakura would be there, she seemed to be excited about it.

Yes, he would go. He'd take a break from all the stresses that were constantly being put on him. Not to mention he wanted to see everyone, it had been a long time since he caught up with his friends.

As he got out of bed he recognized the song. It was, "Get Tipsy," by Chingy. So it was that kind of party, he thought.

Chuckling to himself, he got dressed for the party. He threw on a deep red sweater, covering him nicely and warmly, and khaki slacks that reached down to a pair of black shoes that he found in his closet. He left his ninja headband on the nightstand beside his bed, letting his hair fall right above his eyes.

After he deemed himself ready, he jumped out of his apartment window, landing in the soft snow. He began the long walk to Tenten's house, just following the music.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

Tenten's mansion loomed in the eerie darkness of the secluded small forest it inhabited. Purple and red lights were flashing wildly throughout the house and they reverberated through the windows, expanding the light's reach. The loud and thumping music only multiplied to an almost ear popping extent.

The mansion itself stood on a hundred year old foundation. Naruto had only been inside once, in a rare occasion of celebrating Tenten's younger brother's birthday **(That was made up, don't quote me on that)**.

He slowly walked up the long cobbled steps and arrived under the open threshold of Tenten's residence. The party was huge, almost reaching the limits of the mansion's capacity. The music was now playing, "Pop That," by French Montana, a song that Naruto wasn't particularly fond of.

He strolled in through the empty foyer, taking of his shoes as he did. He made his way into the greeting room and was immediately immersed into a small burough of people.

"Naruto," he heard a familiar voice call to him.

It was Kiba Inuzuka, a normally wild mannered boy, so this party definitely suited him.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto asked casually.

"I heard you weren't showing up tonight, but now that you're here it's really a party!" Kiba said, showing his large inscisors.

"Yeah, I decided to come, but who told you that?" Naruto inquired, trying to talk over the loud music.

"Sakura-chan told me, she's right over there."

Kiba pointed to a large quo of people, all of whom were dancing and gyrating to the verses of French Montana, sure enough Naruto found the pink-haired girl quite quickly. She was dancing next to Sai, his pale face actually showing some color under the flourescent lights. Naruto was about to walk over to her and say hello when she twirled and put her behind right into Sai's pelvis, and continued to grind on him. Sai was loving it, his cheeks were now sporting a rosy red hue.

Naruto turned around, embarrased at what he just witnessed. Sakura-chan, twerking on Sai? He couldn't even fathom as to why, after all, he only joined the team a couple of months ago. Naruto and Sakura had been teammates for as long as he could remember. It wasn't fair that she was showing Sai that kind of attention when Naruto was after her for years.

"What's wrong, man?" Kiba asked, slapping Narutio on the back.

"It's nothing," Naruto released, looking over his shoulder to look at Sakura again.

She was dancing all over the pale-faced painter. Naruto was angry, so angry in fact, that he was now striding quickly over to foyer, intending on leaving.

"Hey, Naruto, over here!" another person called out.

The door was only a few feet away, so now he was left with a decision. Either let Sakura ruin his night and leave, or stay and forget about her. He chose the latter and decided to go find out who called to him.

* * *

Shikamaru picked up a long tubular looking mechanism and stuck his mouth to the end of the open whole. He then took out Asuma's lighter from his pocket and burned the little herb on the bottom and began sucking in the fumes. It was Naruto's turn after, and he wasn't really looking forward to it. He had never smoked before, and tonight he didn't want to look like a loser.

Shikamaru and Naruto were sitting with a couple of other shinobi, then names of which, either of them had no idea. The were planted on Tenten's living room couch, smoking out of the bong that Shikamaru had brought from home. Sakura was still visible in Naruto's eye and every now and then he would look up to see her dancing with a new guy.

"It's- Your turn- Naruto," Shikamaru said, coughing out the smoke that he inhaled.

"Do you do this alot?" Naruto asked, taking the bong that the young deer handed him.

"As much as I can," Shikamaru answered, leaning back into the couch, "my family grows the herb in my background. How else do you think I always remain so calm?"

"I always thought it was because you were so together and collected. I didn't know you were such a pothead!" Naruto said, smiling and not knowing why.

"Yeah, man, it's also how I get so smart. It really just opens your mind."

Naruto nodded, not even hearing what Shikamaru was talking about. After he took a hit he looked up again to see if Sakura was still dancing. She wasn't, she was gone, probably off doing some illicit thing like he was. Which made wonder, how was this party not shut down by now?

"Hey, the stars look great tonight, right Naruto?" Shikamaru said dreamily as he stared into the ceiling.

He looked so comfortable sitting there, without a care in the world, not even blinking. Shikamaru's face slackened and it looked as though he was thinking about something really important, then he shot up from his reclined position and started laughing uncontrollably.

"I just remembered!" he roared inbetween his hearty chuckles, "we're inside! There's no way I can see the stars from here!"

He then raced off of the couch and into the kitchen. From where naruto was sitting he could here a loud crash and some screams, followed by a couple of sorrys and more laughs from Shikamaru. Naruto was left sitting on the couch with the two no-named shinobi and an empty bong.

"What is this night?" he asked himself.

"It's a great one, that's what it is!" someone said to his left.

It was Ino, the same blond-haired girl from the Ichiraku Ramen shop. She looked beautiful with a light purple long sleeved shirt, dark black leggings and a long deep purple scarf on. Her long straight hair reached the bottom of her perfectly round backside, and with the current environment, Naruto was very attracted to her.

"Yeah, I guess so," Naruto said, as calmly as he could.

"What do you mean," she asked, sitting down very close to Naruto, "this has to be the best party that Konoha has ever seen! Even the Jonin are here!"

Naruto looked all around, expecting to see one of them sitting around, supervising, but he couldn't see any at the moment, there were way to many people.

"They're over by the bouncy house, Kakashi Sensei is having a great time," Ino said, betraying a laugh.

Naruto looked at Ino, really for the what felt like the first time. He looked at her soft supple skin, the perfect color for her body, speaking of which was definitely Naruto's type. She was large breasted, but not to big for her frame type, and her backside was what Naruto was truly drawn to, being the perfect roundness and having just the right amount of jiggle to it when she walked. It was what originally what had drawn him to Sakura, and now that he thought of her, he felt ashamed to be thinking of Ino in such a way. But, he had to give Ino some credit, she was definitely a very pretty girl.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked, feeling the full shame of being attracted to Ino.

"Oh, she went upstairs to one of the guest rooms with Sai," she replied nonchalantly, "but, don't worry about her, when you can play with me."

Ino slowly nuzzled into Naruto's chest, groping his upper body as she did.

Naruto began to feel the heat that the pretty Konoichi was giving off, thinking all the while, that this party wasn't too bad at all.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Naruto, are you high?" Ino asked while picking up the foggy bong.

"No, not at all," he replied, truly not feeling any different, "Shikamaru said you don't really get high on your first time."

Ino set the glass cylinder down on the table and again nuzzled into Naruto's chest. He didn't know how to react, especially because he thought she was intoxicated. She smelled faintly of liquor, but it could have easily had been just the scent of the party.

"Naruto," she said softly, it was a winner how he could hear her.

"What is it?" he was looking at a new quo of people who were dancing I'm the over large living room.

He couldn't name a single person out there, except for a couple, consisting of Rock Lee, and Tenten herself. Lee was dancing very strangely, he was probably drink and was new feeling the sideaffects.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Go where?" he asked, his face going hot.

"Just follow me!" she said happily, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him off the couch.

* * *

The door to Tenten's guest room burst open at the hands of Ino. She had Naruto locked in her arm, forcing his way into the room. He was surprised by how strong she was, but, then again, she was one of the best Konoichis in the village.

She tossed him onto the bed, which he realized was made of water. Slowly, and seductively she crawled onto him, licking her lips gently.

"Naruto . . " she sighed.

He didn't say anything, this was all happening so fast, he had no time to react for anything.

She flipped her long blonde hair, twirling it around in her finger, and pursing those candy red lips. She was saddling him, tightening her grip with her hips, and digging her knees comfortably into his sides. She deliberately traced her hands around her stomach, reaching for the end of her purple shirt. She lifted it a couple inches, showing her hard, yet soft abdomen, then she lifted it a little more. The underside of her light purple bra was showing and now Naruto was really hot.

"I want you to touch me, Naruto," she whispered, her voice sounding so sweet to him.

She slid the rest of the shirt off, her hair falling neatly behind her. Her skin was like porcelain, not bearing any scars or blemishes. Ino definitely kept her body in tip top shape, obviously working out everyday, much like he did.

Her hands went to her back, fiddling with the clip of her corset. Naruto watched it fall to the bed, releasing her ample and supple breasts. The little pink nipples bounced along with Ino as she shifted her position.

"Touch me . . ."

Naruto haltingly took Ino by the waist, reaching for her chest. She took him by the hands and guided him to her bosom, her face growing pinker as she did, until finally he caught hold of them. They bounced and jumped in his hands as he played with them. He could hear Ino sighing and soflty moaning, but that didn't matter to him. He just wanted to keep playing with her large breasts.

"Hey! Guys! He's going to do it!" the door had swiftly opened and a shadowy figure was standing under its threshold.

The person sounded very similar to Kiba. Naruto had half a mind to kick Ino off himself and go punch Kiba in his animal loving face, but when he looked at the blonde girl sitting atop him, he just couldn't do it.

She had one arm pressed against him, using the Kyuubi for balance, and the other, trying to hide he boobs, although she did not succeed. Her breasts were simply too big to be hidden by a single arm. Her nipples were sticking out, one above her arm and the other below.

"Who's going to do what?!" she shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting something," Kiba said apologetically scratching his head.

Naruto handed the embarrassed Ino her bra and shirt and helped her off him.

"What's going on?" Naruto inquired, still looking at Ino.

"Well," Kiba began, embarrassed himself, "Kakashi Sensei is going to jump off the roof."

"WHAT!" Naruto howled, ripping himself off the bed and running out of the room, completely forgetting about the shamed Ino.

* * *

Kiba lead the way outside and they arrived upon a very dramatc scene indeed. Kakashi Hatake was standing alone on the rooftop before a crowd of just about every person attending the party, which had to be around two thousand or more.

"I'm gonna do it!" the grey haired man bellowed to the audience below, "do you want me to do it?!"

The horde whooped and hollored, egging the man on further. Kakashi looked beyond drunk, like he had achieved a new level of intoxication. Whether it was a new kind of alcohol or Kakashi had just been drinking more than anyone else, Naruto could only guess. But, still, after all the years Naruto had known this man, his mentor, he knew that it had to be a lot of drinking for the Sensei to do something this stupid.

"Here we go!" Kakashi squawked, throwing his drink in the air and showering the congregation, causing them to cheer even louder.

The drunken Sensei walked away from the edge, obviously trying to gain speed before jumping. It looked like the over-sized bouncy house was his destination. Naruto thought it would have been an easy feat to accomplish, but when he watched his mentor attempt it, he was sorely mistaken.

Kakashi began his sprint, but to Naruto he looked like a penguin trying to run. Just before the edge of the roof Kakashi tripped over a stray branch that had fallen from an over head tree. There was just enough space for him to fall cleanly. In mid air, he did two accidental somersaults, and an odd pirouette, until he finally hit the ground, spread-eagle and face first.

The mass of people erupted in raucous laughter as they watched the man fall to what would have been anyone else's death. He landed a full ten feet away from the bouncy house, which made Naruto laugh the hardest.

He rose out of the snow and dirt and was immediately helped by two other other Jonin by the names of Kurenai and Might Guy. But, before they carried him off into the house, he had one more thing to say.

"Just one more drink!"

Once more the crowd jeered for Kakashi. It was Naruto's understanding that the party was just getting started.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Thank you all for favoriting/following/reviewing the story. I know there aren't a lot of reviews (hint hint) but it still shows me that you're all interested. So I'm going to keep writing just for that fact. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, and keep enjoying it in the future!


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Naruto glanced around, trying to understand his situation. He wearily eyed his opponent, the saucy pink-haired girl Sakura Haruno. She was down to some of her last materials, only wearing light pink panties and a large white sweater. Naruto was running low too; he was now only wearing his slacks, no shirt to hide the chiseled mass that was his upper body.

To his left stood Shikamaru, and to his right waited Kiba and Choji, both with baited breath. Sakura had her girls with her too, Ino, Hinata and Tenten, all standing with electrified pulses. Naruto had to win this one, or he would be a laughing stock throughout the party for losing to a girl.

Lucky for him, it was his turn. He picked up the small white ball and glanced again to Sakura. She was trying the seductive tactic, trying to look all cute and distract him, but it wasn't working. As quickly as he looked down to the playing field he bounced the ball and it must have been at the right angle because it flew straight into a red solo cup on her side of the table.

Naruto let out a joyous cry as soon as it happened, throwing his arms into the air, and doing a strange little jig with his hips. The boys next to him joined in, they too doing the jig. Every girl on Sakura's team all at the same time bowed their head in a communal silence.

"I got you Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said, still doing the dance.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said sharply, taking the red cup and tossing out the white ball.

She swallowed the cup's contents and replied to it with a sour look, pursing her lips and craning her neck in an awkward direction.

"It's so strong," she said, her eyes closed in distaste, "why did we use this stuff?"

"So we could get you ladies super drunk!" Shikamaru said passionately, the white of his eyes a vibrant pink color.

"What does that mean?" Ino asked, apparently she had gotten over her embarrassment from earlier. She hadn't even said a word to Naruto, and Kiba had completely forgotten about ever interrupted their little session.

"This is the same stuff that Kakashi Sensei was drinking!" Kiba barked, pointing at the red cups on the table aligned like bowling pins.

"Um, Sakura-Chan, aren't you forgetting something?" Choji asked snidely.

"Oh fine," she retorted, rolling her eyes and reaching for the bottom of her sweater.

She quickly took the sweater off to reveal a modest bosom, hidden behind a pink laced bra to match her panties.

"Are you happy?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah," the four said almost at the same time (choji was a little late).

"So it's my move again, right?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Sakura nodded curtly, crossing her arms and shivering slightly, "can we hurry it up, because it's pretty cold in here."

"No Sakura-Chan, I'm gonna take my sweet time . . ."

Naruto was lining up his next shot when from behind him came loud screams followed by a couple of louder crashes.

"What the hell was that?" Tenten exclaimed.

As soon as she asked the question they were all asking, she was answered by her boyfriend Neji coming into the living room from the kitchen. It looked as though he may have drank a little too much, for his hair was loose from its usual tie, and walking around shirtless, obviously looking for Tenten.

"Neji," his girlfriend called out.

He whipped around, following the voice.

"Hey, babe!" he wailed, "I've been looking everywhere for you, why'd you disappear on me?"

"Because I don't want to babysit you, Neji," Tenten answered foolishly.

"Jeez, you're acting like I'm drunk!"

"You _are_ drunk, probably drunker than Kakashi!" Naruto was laughing at this point, it was too funny.

"What! No way! Me, drunker than-" he tried to say, but was cut off by his own vomit.

He puked right onto the beer pong table and fell over, slipping on the fluid.

"What the fuck!" Naruto cried.

Sakura screamed, some of Neji's puke at reached her, landing on her stomach. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to deem that kind of response. The other girls were screaming too, they just watched their friend get puked on, while the boys were all laughing, all except for Naruto.

Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura and whisked her off upstairs, Tenten following her with Sakura's clothes, calling out, "sorry," and, "he didn't mean it!"

"I'd count that as a win, Naruto," Kiba said slapping the blonde hard on the back, and laughing loudly.

"C'mon, Choji," Shikamaru said, chuckling and putting an arm over his friend's shoulder, "I'm sure there are some other shenanigans we can get into here, you in Naruto?"

"Na, I'll catch up with you guys later," Naruto replied, tossing his sweater back on.

Naruto watched as everyone dispersed and left him, except for Neji, but he had no choice. He lay in a pool of his own vomit, curled up into the fetal position, sleeping heavily. The whiskered boy kicked the drunken idiot, seeing if he would wake up, but to no avail.

So instead of waiting around for Neji to wake up, he walked up the stairs to the bedrooms to see if Sakura was alright. He found her being coddled and cleaned up by Ino and Tenten in a bathroom adjacent to the bedroom where he and Ino were just an hour ago. Ino was cleaning Sakura's torso, while Tenten was working on her hair.

He knocked on the door with a single flick of his hand, and immediately he obtained the attention of all three girls. No one said anything at first; all three girls just stared at the young Kyuubi.

"Sakura, can I talk to you?" he asked.

She nodded silently, still staring at him. The other two girls quickly departed, afraid to get caught in an awkward conversation, that they weren't really apart of.

Naruto sat down next to the cherry blossom, and picked up a fresh rag next to the one Ino was using. He began cleaning her with it, softly and slowly, not saying a word.

"Thank you," Sakura said, laughing lightly to soften the mood.

"It's no problem," he replied smiling, "but I really wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" she said at once.

Naruto looked at her, pouring himself into her emerald green eyes. She blushed, and flicked her pink hair behind herself. Her skin was a lot like Ino's, perfect in every aspect.

"Earlier today, at the Ramen Shop," he began seriously but quickly changed his mind on how he wanted to start, "I like you a lot, Sakura. You probably already know that, but it's time I actually said it to you. Through all the years I've just bottled it up, and I've watched you throw yourself at Sasuke. I want you to know that he can never give you what you need, at least not while I'm here. We share a special bond, Sakura."

"I know," she said, slowly, "I already know that you like me, and to tell you the truth, I've felt something too. Sasuke has been gone for too long, and it took me a long time to fully understand that he never liked me the same why I liked him."

"Then, what are we doing, if I like you, and you've felt something too, then why aren't we together," Naruto asked, yearning for her answer.

Sakura laughed, not a cynical laugh, but more like an enlightened giggle.

"Ino told me what you two did," she said after a full minute of no talking.

"Oh that," he said, laughing a little too, "that was nothing, honestly. And what about you and Sai, I saw you two on the dance floor, and Ino told me that you two ran up here together."

Sakura laughed again, "Ino lied to you, as a ploy to get you up here. Sai and I went outside to dance, that was all."

"Oh," was all Naruto could say through his shame of accusing her, "Where is he anyways, I haven't seen him in awhile."

"You know, I have no idea. The last I saw him he was on the dance floor with me, then some girl came up to him and asked him to draw like one of his French girls. Since then, I haven't seen him in a couple hours."

"Wow, I didn't even know he had French girls," Naruto said, scratching his head and sporting a grin.

Sakura slapped him softly on the arm, joining him in laughing.

"You know . . ." Naruto said at the end of his laugh, "you can put your clothes back on any time now."

"Oh, I completely forgot!" she exclaimed, blushing a bright pink.

She quickly stood up and began throwing on anything that she could find. First it was her leggings, and then it was her sweater. Naruto watched the girl frantically dressed herself, chuckling aloud handing her garments.

When she was finished Naruto asked, "so why aren't we together, Sakura, you never answered that question."

"Well, we are together, Naruto," she said, helping him onto his feet, "we're always with each other."

"Yeah, but why not put a label on it?"

They stared at each other for a long while. Not a word passed from the two pairs of lips. Nothing happened, until . . . she kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, but for that brief moment, Naruto felt like he was lifted off his feet was floating around the tiny bathroom. She released him, and grabbed him by the collar, smiling.

"After the party," she said, "then we can put a label on it."


End file.
